Mikayla Jones
❀ M I K A Y L A ❀ ❝You are my happy place.❞ ❀ I N F O R M A T I ON ❀ ❀ B A C K S T O R Y ❀ __________________ It was 11:30, April 27. sirens surrounded the Hospital as wails filled the nursery rooms. Sarah Killian laid on the hospital bed, sweat dripping off her forehead as she screamed in pain. "Push!" she heard repeatedly, but she didn't manage to process the words. She gripped onto the bed handle's squeezing tightly as Andrew Jones held 1 year old Keegan in his arms. Andrew stood right besides the Hospital bed, his hand stroking her hair. The docters yelled, "She's bleeding out, we have to cut her open." The nurses quickly rushed through the room, gathering the materials needed to perform the surgery. They forced Andrew outside of the waiting room. His foot tapped the floor as he paced back and forth, until 12:01, a baby wail was heard. Andrew pushed against the door, running in as he saw the docter holding a sweet little girl. "It's a girl..." they exclaimed, their voice sounded quiet sad. Andrew looked over to Sarah, as she laid lifeless on the bed. "She's gone Andrew, she tried to fight it, but she couldn't make it. Im sorry..."said the docter. He fell to his knees, placing Keegan on the ground as he stood, looking around curiously, not knowing what was going on. Andrew's hands covered his mouth as he sobbed over Sarah, his tears rolling down on her face. "S-S-arah.." He walked out of that hospital at 2:25 am, holding Keegan's hand while he carried me in a small blanket. He held me tight, almost as if I reminded him of Sarah. He began to look in my eyes, and he paused. "Mikayla..." and I was named Mikayla. Growing up over the years was tough, I lived in a poor neighborhood, were gangs, violence, drugs, rape, and murder was common. Keegan and I would hide every night under my bed, worried about what was on the outside. Where was my dad at the time? Oh, yeah, he was doing drugs. He no longer had kids, we were nothing to him anymore. He left us to die, to starve. Sarah's death left him souless. He would treat me as if it was my fault, he couldn't even look at me because I reminded him of her. Keegan would protect me every night, making sure I was okay. We didn't exactly go to the best school either, while I was in elementary, Keegan was in middle school. He joined a gang, with older kids which forced him to do terrible things. Keegan never changed, but in order to fit in, he had to be like everyone else. Andrew had formed a relationship with a wealthy women, with which he had Leah, and Tasha, half sisters of Mikayla and Keegan. Later on in the years, when Mikayla was 12 years old, her father had a drug overdose, nearly leaving him dead. He was arrested that day, and Keegan and I were about to be sent for adoption, until our grandparent's stepped in and agreed to take care of us. They took us in with loving care, although it was hard for them. They were wealthy, lived in a nice home, but they felt alone, and we came in and changed their lives. At 14 years of age Mikayla and Keegan were accepted into Westcoast Academy Middle School. Mikayla made her first friend, Mia Phillips. She even had a crush on a boy named Matthew Smith, and he loved her back. One day, one of Keegan's gang friends, Ryan John, came to pay him a visit. He harrased me, attempting to rape a 14 year old girl, at the time he was 18. Matthew heared screaming, as he walked in and threw his fists at his face, he called the cops and not soon after, they arrested him. He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him as he leaned his forehead on mine. "I want to run away with you" he whispered, looking up at my eyes. I stayed quiet, and a moment to next we started dating. When I was 16, in Westcoast Highschool, Keegan and I decide to transfer to a different school. Matthew got a bit pissed and ended thing because I was leaving. I was heartbroken, because I truly loved him. The first day of L.A.H.S was the best day of my life, I became the "Queen/Sovereign" of the school. I thought of it as a title alone, and I knew it would not change who I am or want to be. i met great people, like Ashley, Landon, June, Percy, Skylar, Jason, Lark and others. That is were my story ends, and that is were it will also begin... ❀ M O M E N T S ❀ ___________ girl-instagram-girl-menina-mulher-Favim.com-3068252.jpg|13 years 5699e79066985d998a3441830af9bb01.jpg|17 years ❀ F A M I L Y ❀ ___________ 1e1aa5c11b5e31403546cf9b494a6629.jpg|Andrew Jones (Father) 38c0cedfaba90c19b38901d5e87fee6a.jpg|Sarah Killian (Mom) holden nowell 3.jpg|Keegan Jones ec905574fb55ace8573b8f23d5432156.jpg|Tasha Jackson (Half-sister) girl-instagram-tumblr-Favim.com-4518837.jpeg|Leah Jackson (Half-Sister) 8.Black-Girls-with-Long-Hair.jpg|Mia Philips (Distant Friend) superthumb.jpg|Matthew Smith (Ex) b4dffeaa340b1761f509d82b396e2682.jpg|Tyson (Mick's pup) german-shepador.jpg|Nugget (Leah's Pup) Landon2.PNG|Landon Thompson (Ex) ❀ Photographs ❀ ___________ e57fccddb0fada37261970a7fea3eba2--summer-girls-spring-summer.jpg 4d0b01b4a00c1744c7fbd8a0be1d5193--beach-pics-tumblr-fotos-tumblr-girls.jpg d8a54fa194e722c7173f4d49e268fd90.jpg c576e16ceff9d52c2610e48f0dcfb807--summertime-girls-friends-with-benefits.jpg 2bf80cb2dee30aed48cbb49877d7204a--squad-goals-my-goals.jpg|#Squad Goals d437f7a353a8c3e43693502a221f6a70--bonnie-n-clyde-urban-street-fashion.jpg b0f61d6af9bf11d7dc7e63d1595ce924--grunge-hair-summer-goals.jpg db127a750188c5e5ea1bc8c6d97a82fd--pictures-ideas-instagram-fotos-tumblr-photo-ideas.jpg 807843f48891168453422b009652fabe.jpg 86499b3be04b4c03c4e41b2c4663e37b.jpg 8bb9e82616036398cc1df44fc599ab68--goals-tumblr-relationship-teen-relationships-pictures.jpg dc4b93d09efb11d008222ddffa6a252a.jpg b830ff732647e2fc42ac6aa632d82330.jpg a4ebe1efc015c28c2e27d822f101764f--future-boyfriend-boyfriend-girlfriend.jpg boy-couple-cute-feelings-Favim.com-3498037.jpg chi-puppy-1-293x309.jpg|Tyson baby-clara.jpg|Tyson brown_dog_with_black_muzzle_l.jpg|Tyson (Now) Category:Characters